


训雀（7）

by icecola



Category: sayemeiyou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	训雀（7）

黑帮大佬🐑×嘴欠儿小混混🦊  
  
日更，并不是篇篇ce，沙雕tj文学。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“你说，这批货是王远山给你的？”  
  
王远山供的货又出了岔子，买家直接到杨九郎手下经营的一家私人会所里找上了杨九郎，说是王远山给他供的姑娘里掺了有快一半的假货。  
  
杨九郎不信王远山敢在他眼皮子底下这么放肆，便亲手用镊子捻了一颗布袋里的钻石放灯光下查看，灯光下折射的光泽呆板，滴水立散，一看就是是混在真钻里的假货，还是低仿的水钻，自然晶体都算不上。  
  
一共八袋，混进去的假货就有三袋之多，水钻分毛钱都不值，这些损失一旦成立兑换成钱票就是笔足以达到亿万的金额，幸亏杨九郎每次给王远山介绍的都是自己的熟人，出了事儿不至于先往外宣扬。  
  
否则真要是换个生脸儿的，那这件事无疑就是砸杨九郎名声的事儿。  
  
“杨哥，我是知道您不是这样的人，所以就先来找得您，王远山最近在道上可招摇得紧着，背着您私接了好几个单子呢，今天来我也不是为了找您赔钱，就是……给您提个醒。”  
  
买家还算是跟杨九郎出道时一块儿打拼过的兄弟，为人重情义，这三包钻损失的货款他也并不准备找杨九郎讨，但杨九郎心里听着还挺不是滋味儿，他这一辈子都光明敞亮的，何时搞过这下三滥的手段？  
  
这王远山，看来他杨九郎是非得抽抽他的脾气不可了。  
  
通话记录的最新一条还是王远山给他打来要他对单子的电话，杨九郎看着那串手机号码，讽刺的冷笑了一声，正要联系王远山让人过来当场交待时，董九涵突然推门进了包间，  
  
“杨哥，有人找。”  
  
董九涵推门进来的一瞬间，杨九郎就闻到了空气中若隐若现的奶香味儿还混合着一种浅淡的松香，杨九郎往门外一看，董九涵身后的那片阴影里似乎还站着一个人。  
  
杨九郎看了一眼，随后屏了一口气吞下去，说道。  
  
“好，我知道了，待会儿我会把货款全部退给你，这段时间帮我盯着点儿王远山。”  
  
董九涵身后站的是张云雷，闻味儿来看的话，他应该是发情期又提前了。  
  
“你怎么来了？”  
  
杨九郎指示完董九涵去外边等着他后便搂着张云雷把人带到了内里的厕所。  
  
张云雷现在算算揣崽儿也有三个月了，身体各方面都开始渐渐有了变化，最显著的莫过于顶上的两对儿微隆的奶子和日渐变大的肚子，正常的衣服他穿着嫌勒，所以一直以来都换的是又肥又卷的背带裤，干什么都挺方便。  
  
这次张云雷来，穿的也是家里那套宽松的白T恤和背带裤，杨九郎闻着他身上那股离近了闻着极重的奶味儿，把人堵在了厕所隔间的墙角处。  
  
张云雷深知自己这样来会所找他又是番作死行为，但他实在被发情期磨得难受，想杨九郎想得厉害，便心虚地低下了头。  
  
“杨哥，我……”  
  
杨九郎不跟他磨叽，他问过医生头三个月alp去就基本稳定了，做爱什么的注意点儿也没关系，加上他也禁那么多天欲憋得快不行了，张云雷送上门，他就直接把人背带裤连着肩带一拨拉还下来了。  
  
张云雷的两条腿一下光裸在外，一阵凉风吹得他有点抖，杨九郎便垫了层自己的外套，把人抱到马桶盖上坐好，张云雷穿的白T恤过长，站着的时候遮了他整个屁股，杨九郎看不见衣底的风光，直到张云雷坐在马桶盖上把衣服顺着提到胯间时，杨九郎才发现张云雷居然没穿内裤就来找他了。  
  
这明摆着就是找肏来的。  
  
杨九郎笑着道一声他小流氓，随即又掰开了张云雷夹紧的双腿。

不看不知道，这小流氓大腿根还绑着一个粉红色的小遥控器，杨九郎摸着电线往尽头找，就摸见了张云雷屁股里塞的那颗高频率振动的跳蛋，杨九郎的手指细长，一下就把跳蛋顶到了张云雷的G点，张云雷嗯唔一声伸手抱紧了杨九郎的脖颈，黏糊糊的水淋了杨九郎一手，杨九郎挑了下眉，把指尖的透明液体抹了张云雷一肚子，边解着皮带边说：  
  
“你这一路上都是塞着跳蛋真空过来的？”  
  
没等张云雷说话，杨九郎就先低头吻住了小混混柔软的唇瓣，张云雷没什么接吻技巧，全靠一口气憋着，很快就让杨九郎这老手亲懵了脑子，坐在马桶盖上面色潮红的喘着粗气，还没回过神，就让一根硬挺的肉棒打在了他脸颊，杨九郎扶着肉棒，轻轻地拍了几下他的脸。  
  
“都怀了崽儿了还这么浪。”  
  
张云雷的身子早就让杨九郎玩儿得敏感，这会儿赶上发情期，看见他的alpha的肉棒屁股更是渴得不行，一双手摸上杨九郎的那玩意儿跟宝贝似的撸着，  
  
“我发情期嘛杨哥，你快摸摸我好不好？”  
  
没想到杨九郎反而把张云雷的手打了下来，龟头顶在了张云雷的唇缝间，玩儿了几个来回后才捏着他的脸说：  
  
“杨哥没硬呢，不摸。”   
  
不硬个屁，硬得都快能当钉子楔了还不硬。  
  
张云雷一看就知道这是杨九郎想让他帮他口的理由，他敢在心里嘴欠儿一把，却又不敢说出来，为了他饿得出水儿的屁股着想，张云雷适当地扭捏了两下，还是小心地把杨九郎的肉棒含进了嘴里。  
  
张云雷口活让杨九郎调教得挺好，偶尔他自己也拿香蕉练一把，所以舔起来还挺舒服的，那小舌头尖儿跟毛刷似的一下下地在他马眼上扫着，杨九郎拍拍张云雷的屁股，张云雷便听话地撅起来了一点儿。  
  
杨九郎顺着他的股沟滑进了湿润的穴口，里头的跳蛋刚才让他戳得往深处了些，此刻正抵在张云雷的前列腺震得欢生，杨九郎缓缓刺进两根指捏着跳蛋又顶得更死，剧烈的震感激得前列腺的那处小点，引来一场场不间断的酸麻，直带着他那根高高翘起的性器顶端也酥痒难忍。  
  
张云雷的喉头被杨九郎的肉棒堵着，闷闷地哼了声儿，射了一波精液。  
  
杨九郎猛地把东西从张云雷嘴里抽了出来，挑了一指对方射在腿间的精液，抹到自己龟头上，往前走了一步，摁着张云雷的脑袋强迫着人给自己做了次深喉，  
  
“多吸点儿，让咱崽子提前尝尝他妈的牛奶。”  
  
张云雷被杨九郎呛得不行，喉咙快速收缩着挤压着杨九郎的龟头，杨九郎让这下弄得差点射出来，便赶紧抽出了性器帮人顺着气。  
  
待人差不多缓过来的时候，杨九郎又掰着张云雷的双腿探着头看，他将跳蛋慢慢从他屁股里扯出来，被跳蛋撑开的鲜红穴口一收一缩地在他眼前蠕动着，omega因发情分泌出的液体随着这活动湿答答地流了一屁股，杨九郎看着张云雷迷蒙的双眼，又把他的腿掰得更开了些，发热的肉棒插进去，杨九郎抹了张云雷嘴上一把他屁股里的水儿，  
  
“这么湿呢？你看看人地板都让你弄湿了。”  
  
张云雷虽然被弄得意识混乱不清，但本能的嘴欠儿没丢，唯一的就是人懵胆儿大，屁股被杨九郎插得满满当当的，还敢梗着头呻吟着反驳杨九郎，  
  
“你……你丫尿偏了地儿也是湿的！”  
  
杨九郎哽了一下，随即捂住了张云雷的嘴，开始一心一意地埋头苦干，张云雷上面的那小嘴儿皮实，下面那张小嘴儿可乖得很。  
  
会所的厕所让杨九郎锁了门，他可以放心地大开大合的肏起来，听着张云雷咬着下唇拼命抑制的喘息。  
  
肉棒紧贴着张云雷的宫口，他那本来就要命，现在怀了孕，撑得大了点儿，便更容易磨到敏感，杨九郎的肉棒在他肚子里横冲直撞着，他感觉肚子里的崽儿也在他子宫里乱挥着拳，害怕与快感加剧之间，张云雷带着哭腔抱住了杨九郎的身子，  
  
“宝宝，宝宝在踢我好像。”  
  
杨九郎抓着张云雷的手放嘴边亲了亲，然后抱着张云雷身子用肉棒顶端故意轻轻蹭着张云雷的宫口旁边的软肉。  
  
“感觉到没，我跟崽儿一块儿肏你呢，羞不羞？”  
  
张云雷跟听见了什么晴天霹雳的噩耗一般，哇地一声哭了出来，被汗水浸湿的小脑袋疯狂摇晃着。  
  
“呜呜呜我们崽儿可不能才跟你那玩意儿一般长！”  
  
“张云雷……给老子闭嘴。”

杨九郎黑了一张脸，用嘴堵住张云雷那张作恶多端的嘴又往里捅得更进了半寸。  
  
  
  
事后张云雷的裤子让杨九郎弄了一片精液，穿是不可能穿了，杨九郎便叫人拿了张毛绒毯子，用它抱着张云雷的下身出了会所后门。  
  
时间是于深夜，会所后门一般没人往来，张云雷便大着胆子抬头亲了一口杨九郎的下巴，小脸埋在灰色毯子里哼哼唧唧的说：  
  
“杨哥，我要是又揣一个该怎么办？”  
  
杨九郎抱着张云雷晃了下胳膊，把人摇得一害怕抱紧了他的脖颈，他这次还特地没操进生殖腔射在了外面，不会给张云雷身体带来影响，但杨九郎看张云雷这模样实在可乐，就逗着他说：  
  
“真把自己当小猪儿了？一次生一窝子？”  
  
张云雷被杨九郎肏得软乎乎地，嗓子哑哑的说话没什么力气，就皱着红扑扑的鼻尖凶杨九郎。   
  
“你才猪！杨九猪，以后不亲你了。”  
  
“怎么呢？”  
  
“我不吃猪肉！”  
  
杨九郎把人往上一抛抱得更紧，埋头咬了一口张云雷肉肉的脸蛋儿，说：  
  
“你等我回家再肏你的。”  
  
“呜杨哥我错了，我……哼哼。”  
  
张云雷一下认了怂，脸上顶着杨九郎浅浅的牙印子就鼓着腮帮子学了两声猪叫，杨九郎让他弄得气也不是，不气也不是，就从别处找了个恰当的理由去堵张云雷。  
  
“没用，今儿你他妈发着情塞着跳蛋就敢到夜店找我的事儿还没找你算账呢！”  
  
对话就此结束，杨九郎抱着滋哇乱叫着反抗的张云雷就进了主车。  
  
今天董九涵以防万一统共叫了两辆车来送张云雷，一辆他亲自开，一辆护着，其中另一辆的司机看见了张云雷和杨九郎的这模样，磕磕巴巴的对董九涵说：  
  
“九涵哥，这……”  
  
董九涵深夜把墨镜一戴，扭头走向了另外那辆护送的车里去并顺带锁死了车门。  
  
“闭嘴，跟老子换个车，你送他俩。”


End file.
